rsps_firebladesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginners guide
Home Mining - Blue portal at home. Living rocks - at yanille portal also at home Pk portal - Red portal (next to mining) Chaos ele - portal near prayer alter (Caution, very powerful) Green/Red/Mithril/Black - Portal near entrance of bank Jungle/Dessert/Ice wyrms - At home, wizard near prayer alter (ice wyrms hit 30) Kalphite Queen-Near yew tree at home(Dangerous,and need full verec and rope) Monster Teleport Penguins - Very easy for new players Rats - As again, easy for new players Dagganoths - For more experienced players, as this also contains - Daggonath Rex - Melee Protect Daggonath Prime - Magic Protect Daggonath Supreme - Ranged Protect Island - This is more for medium players, as this contains - Hill giants - Easy to kill Moss giants - May need Melee Protect Elf Warriors - Ranged Protect is a must. Werewolfs - Easy to kill Slayer tower - Below are the different monsters it contains - Skeleton - Easy to kill (No Protect needed) Basilisk - May need melee protect depending on your levels. Jelly - Melee Protect Turoth - Melee Protect Dust Devil - Melee Protect (For experienced players) Nechryael - Melee Protect (For experienced players) Abyssal Demon - Melee Protect ( For experienced players) Dark Beast - Melee Protect (For experienced players) Infernal Mage - Magic Protect Bloodveld - Melee Protect Aberrant Spirit - Melee Protect Gargoyle - Melee Protect (For experienced players) Slayer Dungeon Cave Crawler - Easy to kill Rock slug - Easy to kill Cockatrice - Easy to kill Pyrefiend - Easy to kill Elite Dungeon Elite Black Knight - Melee Protect Elite Dark Warrior - Melee Protect Elite Dark Mage - Magic Protect Elite Dark Ranger - Range Protect Tormented Demon - Melee/Range/Mage (For Experienced Players) Minigame Teleport Pest control - Come here to get points and buy void Fight pits -Here you can fight other players, or train on tok monsters,or try to get firecape from Jad! Assault -Here you kill guards to get rewards like fighter torso,fighter hatRune defender,Penance skirt, Penance gloves, Runner boots, Runner hat, Healer hat. Duel arena - Fight to the death with your friends (You keep stuff) Barrelchest - Here you can kill Barrelchest boss for his famous anchor! Sled race - Race around the track for points to buy armour! Killer Snail-You kill monsters with opponent,who ever does fastest wins, and these points can buy pets, and even primal! Barrows - This is for killing each of the barrows brothers and opening the chest for a possible barrows loot. City Teleport Varrock -Here you can smith, and woodcut, and anything else you want to do. Falador -Here you can explore and do quests. Lumbridge-Here you can explore and also do quests. Al karid-Here you can fight the famous Skeletal Horror and get the curses. Argudone - Here you are able to train thieve! Yanille-Here you can explore,and skill if you want somewhere peace and quiet! Ape Atoll - here you can explore, kill things and go here for quests. Catherby-Famous skilling area,you can fish,cook, and speak to Freaky Forester to woodcut and farm! Godwars Teleport - 4 Bosses here which include General Grandoor-Famous for dropping bandos armour and bgs! Commander Zilyana-Famous for dropping the sgs and sarasword! K'ril Tsutsaroth ''-Famous for dropping zgs. '''Kree'arra-Famous for dropping armadyl armour and ags! King Black Dragon Teleport -''' '''KBD-Face the toughest meanest dragon which drops visage and statious and vesta! Pk Teleport High wildy(46 Wild)-Here you fight to the death but there is a bank and a portal to escape. Varrock - Classic pking like the old wildy, fight till your hearts content. Mage bank - As again, you are able to teleport away by pulling lever. Shops teleport Giles - Sells amulets, gloves, armour and weapons. Niles - Sells armour and weapons Herquin - Sells basic stuff, you are able to sell your items to him. Barker - Sells colourful tops and hats, for magic. Thessalia '''- Sells worn skilling equipment. '''Aubury - Sells runes and mage tabs. Zaff - sells staffs and magic robes. Fat Tony '- Sells different sorts of food. '''Alerna '- Sells pk gear. '''Amour saleman - sells ranged armour. Brian - sells arrows, bows and other ammo. Vannaka - Get slayer tasks from him and buy slayer equipment. Dommik - Sells crafting items. Mage of Zamarak - Teleports you to abyss for Runecrafting.